The Morning After
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Sequel to 'Dirty Dancing' from Miley's POV. Miley wakes up before Lilly and remembers the events of the night before.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. So, this is a sort of sequel to 'Dirty Dancing' except, this is set in Miley's point of view. Italics are thoughts of the night before. Some of the dialogue from Dirty Dancing was used, but changed a little for the p.o.v. Make sense? I hope so. Let me know what you think? This was a little hard for me and I'm not sure about it…**_

* * *

The Morning After

Realization is crazy, and when it hits you, it hits hard – and fast. As I opened my eyes in the mid afternoon light it all came back to me. Last night - after prom; music; dancing with Lilly; stealing Oliver's girlfriend, grinding into her sensually, leaving _very_ little to the imagination; kissing Lilly and making love to her several times before giving into sleep and waking up with her in my arms. When the hell did you get so bold?

I'm tired of lying to myself and pretending that everything's ok. I'm in love with Lilly, and I have been for a very long time, and last night… well I guess I finally snapped. I swear seeing Oliver holding her close made my blood boil and I wanted nothing more than to cause him bodily harm – but that would have probably gotten me kicked out and possibly arrested, and where would that have gotten me with my girl? Nowhere.

My girl. How I love the way those two words sound together. But is Lilly my girl? Am I hers? My actions were anything but tame last night as I wordlessly tried to get my feelings across. Daddy always said that actions speak louder than words and, well, my actions were screaming out to be satisfied. Now that I've had her, loved her physically and held her in the most intimate way, I know that I'll never be able to look at anyone else for the rest of my life. I need to make her mine, in _every_ way possible; and I will.

_I stood there staring heatedly at the boy who held my Lilly. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and took Lilly's arm. "Dance with me" I said, and I didn't even care that I interrupted something._

I smiled at the memory as Lilly shifted slightly in my arms. Oliver looked pissed and I couldn't really blame him. There were better ways I could have gone about handling the situation that I created last night. I was bad, and it felt so fucking good. I won. He didn't. God, that must make me sound horrible.

I pressed every inch of my body as close to her as possible, personal space be damned. She was invading my senses and making my head spin so much that I felt light headed. I don't know how I didn't pass out from the intensity of it all, and this was before we _kissed_.

I've always been told that my eyes are a dead giveaway. I can only imagine what I looked like staring at Lilly; god, I know this is an afterthought, but I hope I didn't scare her.

"_Miley, what are we doing?" Lilly asked, her voice lower than I've ever heard it before making my heart race and more heat surge downward._

_My leg was shoved between her own, completely lost underneath her skirt as I held her as close as possible, and Lilly's eyes closed and her mouth hung open as I pressed into her. "We're dancing." I said, my own voice unrecognizable to me._

_Lilly's breath hitched and her eyes widened a little as she gestured to the room around us. "No, look around us. They're dancing, we're… you're dry fucking me Miles."_

_My eyebrows rose as I smirked, an expression that's become a standard of mine while looking at Lilly. "Do you want me to stop?"_

"_Yes. No. I don't…" Lilly openly ground down onto my leg and looked into my eyes. Her eyes went unfocused as I licked my lips and I held my breath as I watched her. She was staring at my lips now, and all I wanted to do was lean down and kiss her. Lilly shook her head and the moment passed, but I wouldn't let it._

_I leaned down, so close to her own lips. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked again._

"_I have a boyfriend; you have a boyfriend. Jake and Oliver…"_

_Was Lilly genuinely concerned with them or was she just looking for excuses?_

"_Jake's leaving for a year the day after we graduate. We're just friends Lil, I can't be with him. Our timing is just… it's never right with us."_

_Lilly looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_I stared into her eyes as I started to rock back and forth. "Cause, I didn't want you to flip that it was right before prom and feel bad for me, and me and Jake decided to go together anyway."_

_We stared into each other's eyes as we moved together, the pressure between my legs growing, begging for more._

"_I… need a drink." Lilly said and moved away quickly._

_I watched as Oliver ran over to her, anger evident on his face. They were arguing and he kept looking at me. Jake went over to them and no sooner than that, Oliver was trying to pull her away from the dance; from me. Well, that wasn't going to happen._

_My eyes locked onto Lilly's as I briskly walked over to her. I was so close, holding her gaze as I took the drink out of her hand, downed it, grabbed her jaw and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. God, her mouth was so hot and wet and Lilly clung to me as we kissed. Jake broke us out of the moment as we gasped for air._

"_Miley…" Lilly moaned, and I swear I thought I was going to come just from hearing my name spill from her lips so sensually. Lilly grabbed the back of my neck again and slammed our lips together, her leg slipping between my own and thrusting. "God, Miley." Lilly moaned again as she leaned her forehead against my shoulder._

_Oliver was livid and screaming, and as Lilly tensed in my arms I ran my hands up and down her back to soothe her. If looks could kill, I'd be lying on the floor and Oliver would be a wanted man. I met his gaze head on and told him off._

_Lilly told Oliver that she couldn't be with him anymore, that she wasn't in love with him and I frantically pulled her out of the club and into our waiting limo. As soon as the door shut, I was on her instantly like white on rice, loving her with my mouth, my hands and my body. I don't even know how we managed to get dressed properly to walk into the house._

That was how it all started. The first time in the limo was fast – I was all about needing release and getting off. It was hot and sweaty and hard, but it was amazing.

"_I need water, do you want some?" Lilly said as we stepped into the house quietly._

"_Sure." _

_She went over to the sink and let the water run for a bit before filling a tall glass. She turned with the glass as she sipped from it. Our eyes met as I walked over to her. She handed me the glass and I closed my eyes as I finished it._

"_Let's go to your room." Lilly said to me. I took her hand and led her upstairs quietly. My heart was beating fast, and that shocked me considering what we'd just done in the car._

_The moon was full, giving off enough light to see everything. Lilly pulled me to her, initiating things this time. Her kiss was soft and slow, sending tingles everywhere throughout my body._

"_You're so beautiful Miley."_

_We slowly undressed each other, savoring every bit of new skin and sensations that were exposed. _

_I lowered my body on top of Lilly's, settling myself between her legs as we kissed. After a few minutes, I pulled away to look into her eyes. Lilly was looking at me lovingly, and she pushed my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek._

"_I don't know how I didn't see it before." She said._

"_What?"_

"_This. Us. What we have. This is love Miley. I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for you. I thought I was in love with Oliver but I wasn't."_

_My heart was racing. "…And, you're in love with me?"_

_Lilly smiled. "I am."_

_Despite her saying that, I was terrified. "Are you sure?"_

_Lilly cupped my chin and brought me down a few inches to her lips and kissed me. _

"_We're always together, we finish each other's sentences, you're the first person I think of in the morning when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep. You're my rock, my go-to person and you've always been there for me for whatever, whenever You look at me like I'm the only person in the room. You make me feel alive, and loved and wanted, and I know we're young, but I know that I just can't live without you. Sometimes you don't realize what's right in front of you and then it just hits you all of a sudden. Tonight, you were so forward and you had eyes only for me and it clicked. I love you Miley."_

_Tears were freely falling down my face as I cried into Lilly's shoulder. "I love you so much, and I have for a very long time. I hated seeing you with Oliver, he just, never treated you the way you deserved to be. Lil, I…"_

"_Shhh, don't cry."_

_Lilly lifted my head off her shoulder and wiped my tears away. _

"_Make love to me Miley."_

_We kissed sensually as I slowly started to rock my hips into Lilly's. I kissed everywhere; from her hairline to her eyes, her nose to her cheeks, her earlobes to her collarbone before making my way back to her lips._

_Our nipples brushed together as our pace picked up slightly and the combination of everything was exquisite. My senses were on overload; never did I imagine making love to someone could feel so… fucking incredible._

"_God, Miley yesss." Lilly hissed and threw her head back as her hips rose up to meet mine. I took the opportunity to latch onto her exposed neck, eliciting more moans to spill from her lips._

_There was no need to rush. This wasn't just about release; it was about loving physically and communicating without words, showing each other the depth of our feelings. While the end result was the same, making love versus having sex were completely different. _

"_I love you Lil." Lilly was panting heavily, as I was, and she clung to me as our sweet release loomed. "Oh, baby, you're so wet."_

"_Mmm yeah, j-just like t-that Miles."_

_I thrusted once, twice, three more times before stopping briefly, causing Lilly's eyes to snap open at the delay._

"_Come on baby, look at me." I said. We were both so close that all it took was two more thrusts before searing hot, white heat consumed us and we came hard. Our eyes fluttered shut at the same time and I smashed my lips to Lilly's, muffling our cries of passion as we rode out the delicious waves of our climax._

_I buried my head in into Lilly's neck as we tried to get our breathing under control. Even with us being all hot and sweaty, there was no place I'd rather be than right here in her arms._

"_Wow."_

_I looked up and smiled at Lilly. "Yeah."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_We kissed for a while longer until we could no longer keep our eyes open._

I kissed the top of Lilly's head. Last night was utterly amazing.

"Mmm, good morning."

I smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No. What time is it?"

I looked to my clock. "It's almost 1."

"What time did we get to sleep?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure the sun was up."

Lilly laughed at that and kissed me. "I love you Miley. Last night…"

"…Was the best night of my life." I said. "I love you."

We kissed for a few minutes before, in typical Lilly fashion, her stomach started to growl and we laughed. Before we could move to get up, my father knocked on my door.

"Miley? Is Lilly in there with you?"

"Yeah." Lilly answered. That's when we heard him jiggle the handle. I looked Lilly. Thankfully she locked it last night.

"Why is your door locked?"

"Um, what do we do?" Lilly whispered to me.

"We'll be right there, give us a minute." I said.

Lilly grabbed two pairs of pajamas out of my drawers and handed one to me. We dressed quickly and made our way to the kitchen.

Dad was staring at us. I didn't even realize that we walked into the room we were holding hands, and still were as we sat at the table.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"How was what?"

Dad looked at us like we had two heads. "Prom, how was it?"

Lilly released a breath of air I didn't realize she was holding and I spoke. "It was great."

He looked between us. "Great. That's it?"

When we didn't answer he looked between the two of us some more.

"Ok, we'll try this one. I caught Oliver leaving a box of stuff on the porch, and when I asked him what was going on, his exact words were 'ask your daughter'. Now, do you want to tell me what happened? Or, should I just go hit the boy?"

I looked at Lilly and she squeezed my hand before taking them and placing them on the table, out in the open. "Oliver and I broke up last night."

"I see." Daddy sat down in front of us and looked between our hands and eyes. "He didn't try to…"

My eyes widened at what he was referring to, and Lilly's eyes slammed shut.

"No! No, he didn't, um…" Lilly seemed to be at a loss of words and looked to me for help. She nodded for me to continue, wordlessly signaling that it was ok to tell him that we were together.

I leaned over and kissed Lilly, right there at our kitchen table in front of my father. When I looked back to him, he looked shocked at first, but then he looked to be containing a smile.

"Oliver's mad at me because… well, my actions were a little… over the top."

Lilly chuckled and I blushed.

"Miley let it be known that she…"

"…That I wanted Lilly…"

"…Right in the middle of after prom…"

"…I couldn't take seeing them together anymore…"

"…So she stole me away…."

"…And staked my claim right there in the middle of the dance floor…"

"…Things got heated…"

"…I told Oliver off…"

"…And we…"

"…Left…"

It was silent for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only about a minute or two.

"I thought I specifically said no sex last night." My dad said. Oh. Shit.

"What makes you think we…" Lilly started to ask but didn't finish.

"You broke up with your boyfriend, you weren't in your room, Miley's bedroom door was locked, you're not letting go of your hold on each other, and you kissed right in front of me. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Miley was all over you, and that's why Oliver is pissed."

"Ummm…" was all Lilly could say and I was slack jawed.

"Close your mouth Miley Ray, you'll catch flies."

I snapped my mouth shut and just stared at my father. What the hell do I say?

"We can't get each other pregnant!" Lilly exclaimed, and my head snapped to the side to look at her.

"Lilly!"

"…Well, it's the truth!"

With that, dad burst out laughing. Well, that was a surprise. Here we were, sitting at the kitchen table, after an amazing night, and were talking about sex… with my father… Just. My. Fucking. Luck.

"Oh girls, you should see your faces!"

When he calmed down a bit, dad got up and got the lemonade out of the fridge. He poured three glasses and passed them out. "You know, I always knew that you would end up together?"

"How?" Lilly and I asked at the same time.

"The way you look at each other. There's a fire between the two of you, since the day you met. I didn't want to believe it at first all those years ago, but the way you look at each other and act I knew that you were meant to be together. And, well, you're eyes are a dead giveaway Miles."

"I love Lilly."

Dad got up and hugged us both. "I know darlin' and Lilly loves you too, and I love the both of you so much. Y'all be good to each other. Now, what do you say we break the wall down between your rooms and make you one big one?"

"No way, seriously?" Lilly said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, really dad?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid, I know you'll only use one room anyway now that you're together, hell, you sleep together most of the time anyway, um, I mean, uhh…"

I laughed. "We know what you mean dad. And, thanks."

Dad got up and started to make lunch. Lilly and I set the table and waited on the couch, cuddled together.

"So, what are you going to do about Oliver?"

Ah, that's the million dollar question.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but I did and I guess we both have to give it some time. I want to mend the friendship. I just… I snapped, I couldn't contain my love for Lilly anymore."

Lilly kissed me so sweetly it took my breath away. Dad watched us for a moment before telling us that lunch was ready.

"Don't worry girls, it will take time, but Oliver won't hate you forever."

"What if he does?" Lilly asked.

"Well, then I'll beat some sense into him!"

Gotta love dad and his sense of humor. Man, everyone says proms are unforgettable and ours definitely was. Drama, lust, love, anger, jealousy… Yup, it was quite a night.

* * *

**The end.**

…**Review?**


End file.
